Una historia de amor y odio
by AdryLoveEl
Summary: Cuando la princesa Nimue está odiando su vida, el rey de la frontera decide que es hora de impedir el casamiento de la princesa Nimue & Sir Galahad, enviando a su mejor soldado a secuestrarla, cuando todo parece ir bien para Nimue en aquel nuevo reino, algo puede cambiar...
1. 1-Prisionera

**_Es mi primer fic, así que espero que sean buenos. ;)_**

**_Venga empieza el capitulo desde Madrid._**

**Prisionera**

_*A las cinco de la tarde*_

-Vaya infierno- murmuro la joven princesa.

-Me encantaría querida que hablase en alto, yo solo quiero conoceros mejor- dijo el erizo plateado en un tono muy dulce.

El iba a ser su futuro marido, Sir Silver The Hedgheog, caballero llamado Sir Galahad, caballero y príncipe, el se puso su apodo de caballero.

"En realidad no se porque le pongo tantas pegas, el es muy dulce conmigo" pensó para si misma la princesa.

-Nimue, ¿esta usted bien? No me ha contestado?

-Uh?- miro confusa a Sir Galahad -estoy bien, no debe preocuparse por mi...

-Bueno, me alegro Nimue... ¿gustaría usted de acompañarme a pasear?- pregunto Sir Galahad.

-Sería un placer- "SERIA UN HORROR" pensó para si misma.

Nimue odiaba que sus padres la hubiesen emparejado con ese príncipe, ella siempre había soñado salir de palacio sin la compañía, de Sir Percival, Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot y Sir Lamorak.

Su frustración aumentaba por días y precisamente ese día estaba a tope, pues solo le quedaban dos días para casarse y precisamente hoy no se sentía especialmente amable. Y posiblemente se debiese a la presencia de Sir Galahad, y es que ella le odiaba pero no por su carácter y ni siquiera hacía gestos que pudiesen ofenderla, ella le odiaba más bien por aquella obligación que sus padres habían impuesto a casarse con el. Eso no le gustaba y es que las exigencias se hacían indeseables para la princesa.

Caminaban en silencio, solo con el golpeteo de los hierros de las armaduras de Sir Gawain, Sir Lamorack y Sir Lancelot, Sir Galahad contemplaba el paisaje.

-Oh mi princesa, muy pronto podremos estar juntos como nunca-

Nimue se estremeció un poco, al saber que su grado de intimidad que simplemente se limitaba a besos en la mejilla tuviese que pasar tan rápido a entregarse los dos.

No contesto estuvo meditando sus mayores sueños, siempre había querido salir de palacio sola, casarse con alguien a quien amase, dar su primer beso a una persona que de verdad quisiese, cometer fallos en el amor, tener amigos, Nimue no tenia amigos, las criadas eran criadas y cuando intentaban hablar sus padres o los caballeros cortaban vinculo de comunicación, incluso había querido crear un vinculo con Sir Percival pero era imposible. Otras cosas que había deseado con su ser era poder cocinar, ayudar a la gente, salvar a la gente en apuros, por muy irónico que resultase ya que ella ni siquiera sabia defenderse pero bueno..., también quería vivir un poco con el pueblo, poder salir sola a los jardines, poder tener libertad sin vigilancia constante.

Un respiro sonoro salio de su boca.

-Sir Gawain... ¿le importaría llevarme a mi cuarto? Siento mucho tener que retirarme Sir Galahad... pero no me encuentro muy bien...- hizo una reverencia a Sir Galahad.

-No se preocupe Nimue... prefiero que descanse ante esas situaciones- miro al equidna rojo, Sir Gawain -Por favor Sir Gawain acompañe a mi futura esposa a su cuarto-

-Como ordene Sir Galahad-

Sir Galahad acompaño a Nimue a su cuarto.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sir Gawain, ha sido muy amable- sonrió a su caballero.

-No es nada, princesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia, aun manteniendola reverencia hablo -Ahora me retiro con su permiso-

-Tienes permiso- dichas estas palabras, la princesa entro a su cuarto.

-Uff... odio esto...-

Se tumbo en su cama, quedando boca abajo, se acurruco en su cama sin siquiera taparse y cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida.

_*A las siete de la tarde con Sir Percival*_

-Sir Lancelot... ¿que haces por aquí?- hablo la felina con voz curiosa.

-Pues... simplemente paseaba...- dijo el erizo negro de vetas rojas.

-Supongo que no debes estar muy alegre...- contesto Sir Percival.

-Debería decir lo mismo Sir Percival- contesto Sir Lancelot con desquicio.

-Touchê- dijo Sir Percival.

-La amo y ahora ella se casara con Sir Galahad... Nimue se merece ser feliz.

-Ya sabes que la princesa Nimue, nunca sera feliz aquí encerrada...

-Yo puedo hacerla feliz- hablo Sir Lancelot con tono seguro.

-Lo mismo piensa Silv... Sir Galahad-

-Como se nota que te gusta...- hablo el erizo negro.

-Urghh, ellos se van a casar, Shadow... sabes perfectamente que ni Nimue ni Sir Galahad, se podrían casar con nosotros... y lo sabes-

-Como desearía ser príncipe- se quejo el erizo negro.

-Si... yo desearía ser princesa...

-Argghh esto es una mierda- se quejo Sir Lancelot.

-Tranquilo... por lo menos nos tenemos como amigos- sonrió.

-Si gracias Blaze...

_*A las 12 con Nimue*_

Estaba sentada sobre su tocador, ni siquiera se había quitado su vestido, se levanto y fue hasta un espejo.

_Eres la belleza que muchos querrían tener, todas las _

_mujeres del reino desearían ser como tú._

No entendía, no era para tanto, llevaba su pelo suelto, con una diadema, dorada que tenia su pequeña tiara encima, sus ojos eran verde jade, su vestido parecía dividirse en dos partes es su tronco, tenia la parte rosa con un escote corazón y unas tiras flojas, que hacían de mangas solo cubriendo un poco sus hombros, su "falda" por así decirlo era de un tono rosa clarísimo, como salmón pero al mismo tiempo no era ese color, llevaba unas bailarinas negras, a Nimue nunca le había gustado llevar los zapatos de tacón de las pijas princesas, ella odiaba el dolor de los tacones al quitártelos. Así que decidió por ponerse calzado cómodo.

-Esto es una idiotez...- se quejo la princesa.

Se sentó de nuevo en su tocador, no se cambio y menos bajo a cenar. Estiro sus brazos y cerro sus ojos.

Para su sorpresa alguien la ato con una cuerda, abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Vio en su espejo a un erizo azul con una pequeña sonrisa, tenia los ojos verde esmeralda. Nimue abrió la boca -Ughh- expreso con molestia, en un tono normal que llamo la atención del erizo azul, ya que el se sorprendió de que no gritase, tiro de la cuerda que estaba atada y hizo que Nimue se levantara empujándola a sus brazos.

Miro con desdén al erizo.

-¿Que demonios queréis de mi?- pregunto en un tono normal lleno de desprecio.

-A ti- dijo el erizo azul disfrutando de aquel momento.

-Oh, muy hábil- dijo irónicamente -Ha descubierto América- hablo con desdén

-Menuda niñata mimada- hablo molesto el erizo azul.

-Niñata mimada?- pregunto con una medio sonrisa molesta -Te refieres a ser la princesa de un palacio que no puede andar a sus anchas? Llamas niñata mimada a una princesa que simplemente vive infeliz sin poder tener lo que desea como dejarla ir al pueblo, casarse con quien desee, amar a cualquiera que a ella le interese, a alguien que desearía no tener caballeros detrás, a una chica que solo desea cocinar y hacer cosas por si sola? Llamas niña mimada a alguien que nunca consigue lo que quiere? Creo que tienes un problema de percepción de su significado...- hablo Nimue con un tono triste.

-Pues tu vida debe ser muy triste si es así...-

-Como sea mi vida, no debe importaros- contesto molesta.

-Tranquila princesa- hablo mirándola con una sonrisa, sus manos inconscientemente se fueron al trasero de la princesa.

-Quite sus manos de mi trasero- protesto furiosa. -Idiota-

-Uh! Tranquila, las princesas siempre son amables.

-Son amables con los caballeros- dijo con una expresión furiosa.

-Yo soy un caballero- dijo manteniendo la calma.

-Claro que no, vos sois un simple rufián que ha venido a molestar mi presencia-

-ERES UNA MALEDUCADA- grito furioso.

-Si vos queréis secuestrarme, no es muy sabio ponerse a gritar- contesto desquiciando al erizo azul.

-Arghhh... me sacas de quicio- hablo el erizo lo más bajo posible.

-Bienvenido sois a mi mundo- dijo rematando al erizo azul.

Quien cayo a la cama de lo que se estaba conteniendo en no gritar.

-Estáis bien?- pregunto sin mucho interés Nimue.

Nimue alcanzó una pose pija, aun atada consiguió un efecto de desdén, carisma y molestia.

-Como lo conseguís?- pregunto el erizo azul.

Nimue solo hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿Que queréis decir?- pregunto la princesa Nimue.

-Me tenéis loco de pasión y al mismo tiempo, princesa Nimue, conseguís agotarme- contesto, poniéndose en pie y alzando la barbilla de Nimue.

-Mire, usted no tiene derecho a intentar robar mi primer beso, eso le corresponderá a mi querido esposo- dijo con cierta molestia -Aclarare a vos la idea de que lo de querido es un pequeño gran sarcasmo- contesto Nimue con pequeña imagen de molestia.

-Pero se que yo podría hacer de vuestro primer beso el mejor de vuestra vida- dijo el erizo azul en un nuevo intento de besar a la princesa.

-Usted, no parece entender. Si usted quiere besarme primero tendrá que enamorarme- hablo de nuevo.

-Vos lo habéis pedido princesita- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ahora solo os llevare a mi reino... y cumpliré mi misión... pero vos tranquila no dejaré que nadie os haga daño-

Nimue no contesto simplemente se ruborizo al ver que aquel erizo la elevaba entre sus brazos en una imagen clara de algo parecido al estilo novia.

-¿Como piensa sacarme de aquí sin ser visto?

-Hagamos un trato, yo le cuento mi plan a usted y usted me dice porque no ha gritado-

Nimue hizo una pequeña mueca de desaprobación, resoplo un poco molesta y asintió con un poco de molestia pero luego esbozo una sonrisa inconsciente.

-Yo tengo una habilidad especial- dijo con una mueca de superioridad.

-¿que habilidad puede tener usted aparte de sus gestos indignos de un caballero?- pregunto Nimue con cierta burla.

-Que graciosa es usted- dijo con sarcasmo el erizo azul.

-Perdóneme, no me pude resistir- dijo con una pequeña risilla.

-Mi habilidad especial es superar la velocidad del sonido- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Enserio vos sois tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido?- pregunto un poco asombrada.

-Exacto, princesa, os lo demostrare ahora.

Abrió el ventanal.

-No pensara...- pero no pudo terminar puesto que estaban saltando, Nimue sintió ganas de gritar, pero se resistió cerro sus ojos y pensó en cosas bonitas que no tuviesen que ver con aquel salto que casi podría decirse que era un salto de muerte.

-Puede abrir sus hermosos ojos princesa- se ruborizo y los abrió.

Corrieron a una gran velocidad ya no estaban en el palacio y menos en sus dominios. Golpeo un poco fuerte al erizo azul que se supone que era su secuestrador, pero a Nimue le extrañaba su amabilidad así que decidió no juzgar un libro por su portada.

-Que sucede?- pregunto mirándola con una expresión preocupada.

-Se andar sola, puede dejarme en el suelo- dijo Nimue.

-Y como se que no huirás?- pregunto inocente.

-Si hubiese querido huir, abría gritado en palacio- dijo con cierta molestia.

-Eso me recuerda a que vos y yo tenemos un trato- dijo aun con Nimue en brazos.

-Bueno, bájame y si tan desconfiado eres me podrías llevar agarrada por esa cuerda- dijo Nimue evadiendo el tema.

-Buena idea- la bajo y agarro la cuerdecilla que estaba al rededor de las finas muñecas de Nimue. -Ahora cumple tu trato-

-bueno la razón es...

_**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¿que os parece el capitulo? Continuo? Si no? espero reviews.**_


	2. 2- Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Esta es el cap 2, gracias a todos los que les gusto mi historia, de verdad :") muchas gracias de verdad, para ser mi primer historia, me sorprende que tenga 3 reviews! ;) Aber si suben.**

**Empezemos:**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

-Bueno la razón es que yo no soy feliz, posiblemente al irme con vos. Podré vivir la vida que siempre quise, emoción, terror… algo que siempre ansié… y como me lo imagino vos no seréis quien para ordenarme a mi-

-Oye… que tendrás que obedecerme-

-Vos no sois mi padre- dijo Nimue cruzándose de brazos.

-Vos sois demasiado caprichosa- protesto el erizo azul.

Nimue abrió sus ojos violentamente.

-Perdone? Usted me esta llamando caprichosa, ¿pero vos no sabéis que a las princesas se les debe un poco de respeto? Erizo cabezón- le reprocho molesta.

-Vos decís que os debo un respeto, pues si vos lo queréis debéis aprender a respetarme usted a mi tambien-

Nimue carraspeo su garganta, al ver que el erizo la había acercado a ella, para hablarle a su oído.

-Perdóneme- hablo para separarse.

-Le dije que si usted tiene ganas de hacer algo como eso deberá ganarse mi corazón- rio entre dientes –Y para un malandrín como vos, creo que será bastante duro? No cree?- dijo burlándose del erizo.

-Eres molesta con ganas, se amable, que soy quien te salvo de tu mísera vida no?

-Yo no usaría ese termino, "mísera" no es tan mala… simplemente es triste y sin vida sola y encerrada en una habitación, parezco un bandido-

-Si vos sois un bandido, pero en sentido de que con palabras podrías matar-

Nimue lanzo una mirada furiosa al erizo azul.

-Añado a mi antigua afirmación que con miradas vos tambien mataríais-

-sois despreciable- dijo Nimue con cierto tono de burla.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos descansar, la caminata será bastante larga… Vos que opináis princesa?-

Nimue abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¿Qué?-

-Que que opináis, creéis que deberíamos descansar o seria mejor seguir andando?

-Vos os interesáis por saber… mi opinión?-

-Y porque no debería interesarme? después de todo no os resististeis a mi- rio un poco –por muy molesta y desagradable que vos seáis creo que podríais opinar-

-YO…- unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos –si pudiera os daría un abrazo.

-Vaya… pues eso me gustaría verlo- dijo con arrogancia.

Nimue hincho sus mejillas y levanto sus brazos en un intento desesperado de quitarse aquella substancia acuosa que salió de sus ojos.

-Retiro lo dicho, vos sois un erizo muy arrogante-

-Bueno princesa… aun no me comunicasteis que deseáis hacer-

-Cierto… yo creo que seria mejor descansar. Pero… supongo que vos tendríais que decir ya que sois vos quien me ha arrastrado hasta aquí-

-Pues descansaremos- dijo el erizo azul tirando de Nimue, hacia un árbol.

-Pero que queréis hacer en ese árbol?

-Estos arboles son muy cómodos. Venga subid- dijo el erizo azul.

-¿Cómo subo? Para su información estoy atada con una cuerda y nunca me han permitido escalar arboles- hablo molesta.

-Pues yo os ayudare- La levanto con sus brazos y salto al árbol, cuando entraron a la copa, Nimue se sorprendió de aquel extraño lugar en el árbol.

-Esto es hermoso…-

-No tanto como tú…- murmuro el erizo azul.

Nimue no alcanzo a oírle, pero pensó que quizás seria una grosería o quizás una burla porque nunca había visto algo asi.

-Oye… hable más alto… así yo soy incapaz de oíros…

-Uh… lo siento Nimu-

Nimue se ruborizo por aquel apodo que repentinamente su secuestrador le había puesto.

-Nimu? Es la primera vez que alguna persona me pone un nombre… Nimu… lo odio… preferiría que vos me llamaseis por mi nombre-

-Lo siento Nimue- dijo un poco avergonzado en su intento fallido de acercarse a Nimue.

-Eh? Os he dicho por mi nombre- medio rio.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- pregunto sin entender –Vuestro nombre es Nimue Rose-

Nimue rio con brusquedad callendo al suelo de aquel extraño árbol.

-Mi nombre es Amelia Nimue Rose- contesto sonriendo –nunca me ha gustado que me llamen por el segundo nombre, se que ha sido el nombre de mi abuela, que en paz descanse, yo quiero mi primer nombre, Amelia- sonrio de nuevo causando un sonrojo en el erizo azul –Mi caballero Sir Lancelot me llamaba Amy, llámame tu así- sonrio de nuevo.

-Yo preferiría, poneros un mote y que solo yo podría usarlo para referirme a vos-

-Como deseéis, pero recordad- se acerco al erizo azul y lo miro a los ojos –Amelia, no Nimue-

-Como queráis- sonrio con dulzura.

Ahora el rubor llego a Amelia, sus ojos se enternecieron y no pudo evitar sonreír. –Vos aun no me habéis dicho vuestro nombre-

-Ah es verdad, que desconsiderado soy, mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog- sonrio dulcemente.

-No pareceis tan insufrible, cuando sonreís- dijo Amelia con una pequeña sonrisa.

*que habéis dicho Amelia? Es que acaso os empezáis a fijar en esa sabandija?*

-uh… gracias su…supongo- dijo ruborizándose.

-Uf… hace frío- se quejo Amelia.

-Venid-

Con su brazo tiro de la cuerda se sento apoyado en el tronco del árbol dentro de la copa y la abrazo contra el.

Amelia no se resistió pues estaba temblando

-Estais mejor asi?- pregunto Sonic.

-Si Sir Sonic?- pregunto con dulzura.

-Vaya me trata con respeto- dijo asombrado.

-No se me emocione, erizo idiota- contesto Amelia con cierta pesadez en su voz.

-Jeje… no seas así Ames-

*Ames… me gusta… jeje…* pensó Amelia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Oh vamos, usted es un idiota- reconoció la princesa con cierta burla.

-Le gusta a usted meterse conmigo?-

-Si, me gusta- Amelia se giro a ver la cara del erizo azul, *gran fallo* sus caras estaban demasiado próximas y sus labios a punto de rozarse.

Amelia miro a los labios de aquel erizo y cuando levanto su vista vio al erizo azul mirándola, se ruborizo un poco y siguió en la misma posición aunque su mente quisiese moverse, su cuerpo dejo de funcionar, sentía la respiración de Sir Sonic demasiado suave y poco agitada, ella sin embargo sentía que su corazón se le escapaba de su pecho, su respiración era agitada y su rubor era lo más rojo posible.

Sonic inclino su cabeza y fue acercándose a la eriza rosa, Amelia simplemente cerro sus ojos nerviosa dejándose llevar, pego sus labios a los del erizo, sintió que el mordía su boca, Amelia abrió su boca por la molestia de aquel gesto del erizo *y esto es besar no es para tanto* pensó, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella lengua que jugueteaba con la suya, Amelia se ruboriza bruscamente y sigue al erizo un poco nerviosa.

_*A las doce y media pasadas con Sir Lancelot*_

Patrullaba intentando llegar al cuarto de la princesa Nimue, la única persona que merecía la pena en este infeliz castillo.

Llamo a la puerta pero no contesto, extraño puesto que siempre se veían ha esta hora, hoy quería decirle sus sentimientos.

-Princ…- vio la ventana abierta y vio que estaba forzada –PRINCESA- grito al darse cuenta de la desaparición de su amada Nimue.

Sir Lancelot empezó a correr lo más rápido posible, cuando al fin llego a la sala del trono vio a los padres de Nimue, los reyes de Athens.

-Majestades!- grito Sir Lancelot –Lamento mi interrupción, la princesa Nimue ha sido secuestrada!-

-MI HIJA QUE?- grito el rey.

-Mi niña- lloro la reina.

-Yo os juro que la encontrare, empezaremos a buscarla…

-Sir Mordred- un erizo verde con unas lentes verdes apareció en el escenario.

-Que desea alteza?-

-Ayudaras a Sir Lancelot a buscar a mi hija desaparecida- ordeno el rey.

-Como desee- hablo el erizo verde ocultando una sonrisa.

-Por favor encuentren a mi hija, caballeros…- suplico la reina.

-No se preocupe alteza lo haremos- dijo Sir Mordred.

-Avisare a Sir Galahad… supongo que le gustaría ayudarnos- dijo Sir Lancelot retirándose.

-Empezare la búsqueda mañana, os juro por mi honor de caballero que la traeré ante vos majestad- hablo Sir Mordred con cierta arrogancia.

-Confiamos en vos- dijo el rey.

Sir Lancelot se fue de allí, sabia donde encontraría a Sir Galahad, con Sir Percival.

Camino por los jardines para ir a la entrada, era imposible, solo existía una entrada por la que el malandrín que podría haber secuestrado a su Amy, su Nimue… quiso pegar a Sir Percival cuando se dio cuenta que posiblemente ella estuviese pendiente de ese proyecto de "principito guerrero" en vez de proteger a su amada.

Cuando llego a la entrada vio una escena que nadie querría ver, el príncipe Silver The Hedgehog, guerrero de brillante armadura Sir Galahad, que juro respeto y honor a la princesa ante todo, besándose con una persona de sangre irreal, el no quería que Sir Percival pensase que no se alegrase de que consiguiese a Sir Galahad, simplemente no le agradaba verlo en esa situación, la princesa sufriendo en manos de ese malandrín que a saber que le haría y cuando su boda se celebraría en dos días. Se sintió tristemente dolido de la traición de Sir Galahad a su amada, ella no se merecía ese engaño.

-Basta de juegos, Sir Galahad, se casaría en dos días si no fuese porque la princesa Nimue ha sido secuestrada, Sir Percival, deje de meterle la lengua en el corazón al caballero Sir Galahad- protesto molesto Sir Lancelot.

-¿QUÉ NIMUE QUE?- grito Sir Galahad.

-Sí, mañana Sir Mordred y yo comenzaremos la búsqueda usted esta informado haya usted. Sir Percival espero que ahora entiendas que me has mosqueado porque esta es la única entrada y salida.

Sir Lancelot se fue de allí para simplemente dejar a una gata lila con dolor en sus ojos.

_*A las doce menos veinte con alguien desconocido*_

-parece que alguien ha fastidiado el plan…- hablo una voz masculina y ruda.

-Si, me pregunto que sucederá ahora… espero que encuentren a la princesa y nuestro plan pueda cumplirse…- hablo una voz fría y cortante.

-Solo una advertencia, debieron dejar que le pusiese un localizador…- hablo una voz ronca desde un lugar lejano de la sala en la que se encontraban.

-Sería demasiada sospecha- dijo la voz fría.

-Como deseen… recuerden el trato…- dijo la voz ronca.

-Como olvidarlo, Nega… como olvidarlo- hablo la voz masculina.

_*A las doce menos veinte en otro lugar*_

-¿Señor cree que su hijo Sir Arturo, conseguirá salvarla?-

-Si, el lo conseguirá, aunque la terquedad se le haga demasiado insoportable, se que no nos defraudara-

-Estoy ansiando verla…- hablo una mujer de voz dulce.

-No os preocupéis Miladi- hablo el erizo que se situaba en una gran silla.

-Solo nos queda esperar…- hablo la ardilla amarilla.

-Si tenéis razón Sir Boores- hablo el señor de la corte.

_*A las doce menos cinco con Sir Sonic y La Princesa Amelia*_

La princesa Amelia aparto sus labios de los de aquel erizo azul, su rubor notable.

-Usted esta loco!- grito para ponerse en pie. Se cruzo de brazos molesta por aquel gesto, por haberla engatusado, por haber dejado que el entrase en su boca y le robase su primer beso.

-Pero si usted me dejo?- Se levanto acercándose a Amelia.

-Usted no debe tocarme, aléjese de mi- dijo Amelia, alejándose más de Sonic.

-Pero Ames yo como me dejaste, no supe… como reaccionar, no debe enfadarse, si usted lo desea no volv…

Los labios de Amelia silenciaron a aquel erizo azul.

-Oh cállese- cuando se separo de el. –Simplemente nuestra historia se debe a algo parecido al amor y al odio… erizo idiota.

Sonic rio un poco y abrazo a Amelia –No se aproveche- Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Durmamos… mañana será un día largo- dijo el erizo azul aun abrazando a la princesa.

-Suélteme patán- rio la princesa con cierta dulzura.

-Niña maleducada-

-Sir Sonic…- dijo Amelia con un cierto rubor.

-¿Sí?-

-Es usted idiota- dijo Amelia con una sonrisilla.

-Gracias- sonrio y se sento con Amelia entre sus brazos.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos.

_*A las diez de la mañana con Sir Sonic y la Princesa Amelia*_

Amelia despertó entre los brazos del erizo, por un momento se le olvido el secuestro y los besos, hasta que sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban. Miro el origen y vio a aquel erizo azul. Su mente proceso la información necesaria para no morirse al verle agarrarla de esa forma, luego recordó el beso que Sir Sonic le robo y el beso que ELLA misma le había dado.

*Amelia… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?* se pregunto en su mente.

Y esque la fidelidad que había puesto con sir Galahad, se había roto, estaba anulada, cuando ella regresase de su aparente secuestro, ella se casaría con Sir Galahad y su matrimonio estaría lleno de engaños.

Un grito de horror salió de su boca. El erizo azul fue despertando y sonrio al ver a la eriza despierta.

-Buenos días, preciosa- sonrio el erizo.

Amelia le abofeteo y se levanto rápidamente de encima de el cruzándose de brazos, o al menos intentándolo, ya que las cuerdas no le facilitaban el trabajo.

-A que ha venido eso?- pregunto aparentemente molesto.

-Me beso! Se aprovecho a que emocionalmente estaba débil, solo es un vil e insensible rufián que desea aprovecharse de mi desdicha- hablo con cierta amargura.

-Usted tambien me beso- se defendió –Y yo os pedí perdón- dijo nuevamente en alegato de defensa.

-¿Queréis otra cachetada?- pregunto molesta.

-Pero si usted me correspondió- le grito molesto.

-Eres un vil, canalla, cobarde…- dijo la princesa en tono de molestia.

-NIÑATA MIMADA-

-ERIZO IDIOTA-

Los dos se giraron la cara, sin duda Amelia se sentía traicionada, por si misma y por Sir Sonic, la debilidad que alcanzo ayer hizo que su primer beso se tratase en un gesto de "cállate" y un gesto de brusquedad, en cambio Sir Sonic se sentía molesto por aquella reacción, *prefería antes a la otra Amy* dijo para si con cierta molestia.

Los dos bajaron de aquel extraño árbol, se miraron y apartaron rápidamente su vista, para simplemente quedarse ella detrás de el y el tirando de la cuerda andando mas rápido para no encontrarse con su mirada verde jade.

-sois despreciable- murmuro la joven princesa.

Sin embargo Sir Sonic lo oyó –Niñata mimada- dijo lo bastante alto para que ella alcanzase a oírlo.

Un sonido de molestia se desprendió de la boca de la princesa, sin duda el día de hoy seria muy duro.

**Que os parecio? Os gusto? es demasiado largo?**


	3. 3- Peleas & Desamores

**Hola a todos, ¿he tardado mucho en subir este capitulo? si es así lo siento. Espero que este capitulo os guste, creo que hay demasiados contrastes, pero eso le da un efecto intrigante por saber que es lo que sucederá con esta pareja peleona.**

**Bueno unas recomendación: a pesar de la pareja que tiene la historia de IlikeYouMxN, The Queen Of Shadows, es muy bonita, porque te deja intrigada y te da un poco de entusiasmo al saber que puede tramar esa diabólica Amy.**

**Y la otra es la historia The Dark Cristhal de NoahTheHedgehog. Los nuevos personajes, y el planteamiento, la intriga y los personajes que salen de otros autores, hacen interesante, ademas de los guiones al principio y al final de los personajes que suelen ser graciosos. **

**Son interesantes, deberíais leerlas :)**

**Peleas & Desamores**

Amelia observo con desdén a Sir Sonic. Cuando ella le miraba, una sonrisa impensable se posaba en su rostro intentaba hacer que esa imagen desapareciese.

Se sentía en las nubes cuando el miraba a ambas partes y se ponía delante de ella, como si de un caballero se tratase e intentase protegerla con todos los medios, ella no entendía porque ese erizo habia conseguido ese efecto en ella, no entendía porque… solo pensaba en el… quiso abofetearse pero las cuerdas lo impidieron.

Su mirada se fijo en los ojos de ese erizo, para ser un malandrín que la secuestro, si habia llamado su atención con ese carácter un poco amable aunque impropio de un caballero. No entendía porque el era tan… desagradable con ella, tampoco entendía su molestia al darse cuenta de que Sir Galahad era el que interfería en esos besos. Es un desamor sin duda y esas peleas… no entendía tampoco porque era asi con el…

Respiro resignada, y el erizo azul volteo a verla.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, sus miradas jade y esmeralda, lucharon para que una de ellas cediese y se apartase, pero la princesa no pensaba darle ese gusto al erizo, ya que ella solo tenia que mirar adelante y para su desagrado el era el que estaba delante de ella y ese erizo azul debía mirar adelante, Sonic en cambio no deseaba mirar a esa eriza, pero no pensaba darle ese gustillo a la princesa, no iba a perder contra ella, asi que decidió luchar con su mirada para que ella voltease su rostro.

Sonic se fijo en que el sol golpeo su cara haciendo un brillo tenue en sus joyas de oro y un choque hermoso contra sus ojos, haciéndolos brillar con una intensidad que le daba un toque angelical, vio sus labios abrirse un poco y un impulso infrenable de besarla se hizo cargo de el.

-Va a mirarme por mucho tiempo Sir Sonic?- Hablo con cierto desdén la princesa.

Sonic reacciono ante sus duras y bordes palabras, frunció el ceño y sus deseos desaparecieron, se giro bruscamente y siguio sujetando la cuerda con fuerza.

Amelia sonrio al ver que ella habia ganado el asalto. Y siguio caminando.

_*Pensamientos de Sir Sonic*_

Porque es tan borde? Es como si sufriera cambios de humor **(Nota de la autora: seria bipolar, pero esa enfermedad en la edad media no existía por eso pongo cambios de humor) **No entendía las reacciones de Amelia, o Nimue, o Ames… ya no me importaba como llamarla, Y LO PEOR! No entiendo como esa eriza causa en mi esa sensación de calidez… yo siempre habia estado enamorado, o eso creia yo, de la princesa Sally Accorn, del reino vecino, donde si estaban en paz, por eso mi padre aprobaba mi "relación" con ella pero… esa princesa Amelia Nimue Rose, de alias Ames, me vuelve loco, me gusta que me provoque para discutir con ella, porque estoy seguro de que pronto lo arreglaríamos, me gusto que me atrajese a ella en un beso dulce y suave.

¿Quizás esto es amor? No eso no es posible, no puedo amarla, ella… yo… demasiada confusion Sonic, déjalo estar.

_*Pensamientos de Amelia*_

Creo que esta demasiado callado, no he respondido a mi provocación, ¿de verdad e conseguido resignar al erizo azul? Se habrá mosqueado conmigo, por mis rudas palabras, pero… por que me importa? Amelia te vas a casar, me digo a mi misma una y otra vez. O al menos estoy comprometida, aunque… el es dulce, te llamo preciosa, te trato como nadie, como si fuese tu caballero andante, incluso resguardo vuestro cuerpo del frío, Amelia, ¿Por qué eres asi con el?

Él… me vuelve una persona rara, hace que mis impulsos se multipliquen, me ha sacado de ese palacio infernal… no sabe lo agradecida que le estoy, y se lo pago asi… quizás debería disculparme…

_*Con Sir Sonic y la Princesa Amelia a las doce de la mañana*_

Amelia miro a Sir Sonic un poco con desaprobación, pero hizo lo que su mente le habia dicho.

-Sir Sonic-

Sonic se sorprendió al oir a la princesa llamarle, quizás ella tambien habia estado pensando en la situación extraña que se encontraban.

-Si. Nimue?

*Idiota! Ahora ella va a pensar que estas cabreado, porque le llamas así, no ves que posiblemente ella quisiese hablar contigo de lo sucedido* pensó Sonic para si.

El vio el ceño fruncido de la princesa.

-Oh déjelo, no debe ser problema seguir con esto- se quejo –Erizo idiota-

*Amelia! Se supone que debes tratarle bien, querías perdonarle y que te perdonara! Contrólate!*

*¡Lo ves! Ella quería arreglar la situación y por encima te ha vuelto a llamar por tu apodo de palacio*

-A mi no me llame idiota, vos que os creéis la princesita de todo, pues que sepáis que yo no soy tu esclavo, que sepáis que yo tambien soy príncipe y no voy por la vida llamado idiotas a todos los que no le caen bien, me controlo y me cayo- protesto molesto.

*Genial Sonic, lo has arreglado* pensó irónicamente el erizo.

-Vos sois príncipe? Pobre de vuestro reino!-

*Amelia, cállate, se supone que ibas a ser comprensiva con el para hacer las paces* pensó Amelia para si misma.

-Si sois despreciable, y por encima no teneis los buenos modales de un príncipe, o un futuro rey, y ya no hablo de duques o condes y ya ni os hablo de los monjes, los cofrades e incluso los pastores- se quejo Amelia en tono de odio –Sois insoportable, y si decís que os calláis porque no lo hacéis ahora, si soy una estúpida princesa mimada, ¿no es eso lo que pensáis de mi?-

Miro con ira a Sonic, mientras que su mente pedía por favor que se detuviese e intentase calmarse.

-Yo no pienso eso de vos!- protesto molesto –Pero por lo que veo vos me teneis muy baja estima, no me habéis dado tiempo ni de hablaros bien, sabes que, yo soy príncipe, pero no me gustan los lujos y las cositas que usted considera rutina, yo soy honrado, me gano mi dinero trabajando y ni siquiera vivo en palacio, obedezco a mi padre, voy a verlos muchas veces e incluso soy parte del ejercito y salvo a gente, vos no me conocéis no teneis ni idea de cómo soy, no juzgáis sin conocer.

-A si, tan amable y bondadoso sois? Sois un héroe no es asi?- pregunto medio molesta.

*No me esperaba eso de el… un héroe… pero… porque me siento tan molesta* pensó la princesa.

-Si, lo soy- dijo con autoridad.

-Si tan héroe decís que sois, porque habéis secuestrado a esta princesa que ni siquiera os ha hecho mal alguno-

Abrio sus ojos, el no sabia porque habia tenido que quitarla de ese palacio, habían sido ordenes de su padre, hablo de algo que comentaría luego, aparte de que le dio su palabra de que no tocaría ni dañaría a esa jovencita.

-No lo se, yo desconozco eso, mi padre dio la orden, pero no acepte hasta saber que no os harían daño-

*El… hizo eso… ¿por mi?* pensó Amelia ruborizándose lentamente.

-Asi que esperais un gracias? O que? No pienso agradeceros nada, no os lo mereceis, sois tan molesto, no entiendo como pude pensar que vos habíais sido amable con mi persona-

*Ha dicho que pensó que era amable, lo has estropeado Sonic, pide perdón de una vez* pensó para si mismo el erizo azul.

-Sois insoportable- hablo sin control Sonic.

-Hago bien en no deciros lo que estoy pensando-

*CALLATE AMELIA, CONTROL SOBRE TUS PALABRAS, TRANQUILA…* pensó la princesa de ojos jade.

-niñata mimada-

-Erizo presumido, sois más deplorable…- se quejo la princesa.

-Anda que vos, que no hay quien os soporte- afirmo el erizo azul de orbes esmeralda.

-Dios… deme fuerzas para aguantar a este erizo proyecto de príncipe.

-Callese, me tiene harto con su parloteo!- protesto Sonic.

-Usted no me da ordenes!- contesto con ira la princesa.

Sus pensamientos de hacer las paces, habían sido desplazados, por no perder la guerra de palabras, que tarde o temprano les heririan.

Amelia dio un paso para acercarse al erizo y abofetearlo, pero un mal paso la hizo caer en los brazos del erizo.

-Esta bien?- pregunto Sonic con preocupación al ver a Amelia en sus brazos.

-Si… creo que si…

Sus ojos volvieron a mirarse y una sonrisa inconsciente y una mirada de ternura se poso en los dos. Ellos tenían una relaccion extraña y lo sabían.

-Bueno sigamos nuestro camino-

-Si, Sir Sonic- afirmo apoyando al erizo.

Sonic sonrio al ver que ya estaban bien, o al menos eso creia.

-Gracias por cogerme en mi caída, ha sido valeroso- hablo la princesa con cierto tono de vergüenza.

-No ha sido nada princesa, todo por usted-

El rubor creció en Amelia y una sonrisa torpe se poso en el rostro de Sonic.

-Y siento lo que os dije… creo que me deje llevar por aquel nombre…- hablo la princesa con cierta molestia en su voz, por ser ella quien se disculpase primero.

-yo tambien lo siento, creo que me pase con vos…

Sonrieron cuando Amelia iba a hablar.

-Ponte detrás de mi y rodéame con tus brazos, no me sueltes-

-¿Qué sucede? Sir Sonic- pregunto con voz temblorosa al sentir esos ruidos tan fuertes.

-No te muevas! Os lo ruego, no salga de detrás de mi, no quiero qe salgais herida-

-Y que pasara con vos?

-Yo soy invencible, no se preocupe por mi princesa-

Sonrio mirando hacia atrás, y Amelia se lo agradeció.

-Vaya Sir Arturo, o tal vez Sir Sonic, hacia meses que no habia tenido noticias suyas, estoy deseando partir vuestro rostro en dos… y quedarme con la hermosura que esta a sus espaldas-

-TU!- Grito Sonic con ira al ver el rostro de aquel despreciable ser.

-Quien sois?- pregunto aun detrás de Sonic, Amelia, con la voz quebrada, al sentir su tono.

-Mi nombre es…

**el capitulo 2, me parece que no me quedo intrigante, ahora podéis romperos la cabeza por saber quien es el que retara a Sonic... jeeje... o Sir Arturo, bueno eso ya se vera, (ya se que en el juego no es Arturo, pero yo usare los personajes de la época arturina, ya que tuve que leer un libro... jajaja) Bueno que os pareció?**

**Os gusto? Continuare pronto, y ya sabéis, dejad reviews.**


	4. La Ciudad Infinita

**Bueno espero que este capitulo os guste, lo de negrita entre paréntesis son traducciones, es que en este capitulo me moría por poner, los idiomas que se, no se italiano, eso lo busque, pero el alemán y el francés se me dan de miedo.**

**Que empieze el capitulo.**

**La Ciudad Infinita**

-Mi nombre es Mephiles- dijo el erizo.

Los ojos de Amelia se contrajeron, se asusto, conocía el nombre de Mephiles, era uno de los bandidos más conocidos en el reino, no le gustaba ese nombre, no le gustaba ese hombre, no le gustaba nada que tuviese que ver con ese ser.

-No os acerquéis a Amelia- pronuncio Sir Sonic, Amy sabia que nadie conocía su primer nombre por eso permitió que el erizo lo usase.

-Amelia, eh?- dijo el erizo –pues vuestro nombre es muy bello, milady-

Amy se revolvió en si, ese hombre le parecía despreciable sintió ganas de abofetearle y prohibirle que intentase coquetear con ella, quiso pegarle ella misma, pero no sabia como, no era una luchadora, no podía hacer más que quedarse viendo a aquel erizo azul defenderla. *toda vuestra vida pensais esconderos tras un caballero?* se pregunto a si misma. *No, no lo hare…*

Deseo algo, con lo que golpearle, algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda para defenderse y asi en una de sus manos apareció un gran baston que termino en un mazo o algo por el estilo.

Sintió un impulso y se separo de Sonic, el erizo gris la vio he intento acercarse, pero Sonic le frenaba con puñetazos.

-No pasareis- dijo en su tono protector, causando un sonrrojo en la princesa Amelia.

El erizo gris gruño al no poder enfrentarse a la que el habia conocido como Amelia, tenia un arma, y lo peor es que le miraba con ira, como amenanzandole con golpear enseguida, eso ponia furioso al erizo gris y azul.

-Deja eso ya, si no quieres que te mate- amenazo el erizo gris.

-Matarme tu?- se aludió Sonic sin fijarse que la mirada de Mephiles era dirigida a la joven princesa quien parecía a punto de explotar.

-No te aludas idiota, mira detrás- dijo Mephiles harto ya de tantas idioteces.

-No picaré con ese viejo truco- respondio con dureza.

-Entonces porque esa chica que parece tan delicada que lleva las manos atadas, lleva un mazo-

-Mazo? Amy? Por favor- exclamo con burla.

Amy estuvo por pegarle un gran martillazo pero sus manos se lo impedían.

Cuando noto que las cuerdas empezaban a desgastarse de tantos movimientos que sus manos habían realizado, al final consiguio que las cuerdas se callesen, Sonic no se dio cuenta asique mientras que alejaba a Mephiles, Amelia sonrio débilmente y se acerco al erizo gris golpeándolo con aquel mazo que sorpresivamente había aparecido en sus manos, se sorprendia de que eso fuese posible pero corrio hacia el y le golpeo.

-Usted, no merece algún respeto de mi, se merece la prisión, no deseo que vuelva a mis tierras, si tuviese aquí a mis guardias le encerraría- contesto la joven princesa ante la mirada asombrada de Sonic, pues Amy habia logrado que Mephiles se quedase inconsciente, al chocar con el árbol y golpe del mazo.

-Nos vamos Sir Sonic?

Sonic miro mal a Amelia quien comprendió en seguida su error –Sonic-

-Vamos, siento mucho que hayais tenido que ver mi pelea y por cierto, ¿y las cuerdas?-

-Oh vamos, Sir… Sonic, no huire ahora, tendría que correr mucho y no es que me encante esa cosa que llamais forma física y deporte- respondio la princesa.

-Bueno, vayámonos antes de que este ser, nos persiga, ya sabeis… no quiero que descubra quien sois-

-Habeis echo bien en llamarme Amelia, todos los aldeanos me conocen como Nimue- reconoció la princesa.

-Lo sé- sonrio –Vayamonos a palacio- indico el erizo azul cobalto, Amy siguio a Sonic aun detrás de el, pero el erizo tomo su mano y ella se ruborizo violentamente, pero dejo que ese proyecto de príncipe caballeresco la llevase de la mano, Amy sonrio un poco y dejo que Sonic enseñase el pueblo, Amy miro los puestecitos de la ciudad Infinita, era preciosa un lugar increíble, sonrio y paro al erizo azul celeste, quien sonreía con mucha alegría al ver a la joven princesa mirar las joyas.

-Le gustan estas joyas madame?- pregunto Sonic intentando hablar el francés.

-Vous parlez français? Quelle surprise, mes parents m'ont appris française en six ans, est une langue très romantique-

-Eh?- contesto el erizo azul cobalto con una mirada de sorpresa.

-la chica ha dicho: Habla usted frances? Que sorpresa, mis padres me enseñaron frances con 6 años, es una lengua muy romantica, señor Sonic- contesto una de las dependientas del pueblo.

-Ahh…, eso cobra sentido- dijo el erizo azul.

Amelia sonrio y miro a la dependienta.

-Oh vous parlez français, je serais ravi de connaître les détails de la façon dont il a appris le français, mes parents disent que c'est rare pour les gens de la ville Infini parle français et allemand utilise souvent du tout. Mes parents parlent le français et l'allemand, c'est pourquoi je maîtrise également l'allemand et le français comme langues, à l'exception de l'espagnol, le galicien et en italien- dijo Amelia con una gran sonrisa.** (Oh vos hablais francés!, me encantaría conocer los detalles de cómo aprendió francés, mis padres dicen que es raro que la gente de la Ciudad Infinita suela hablar francés y no usa el alemán para nada. Mis padres hablan frances y aleman, es por eso que también dominó alemán y frances como idiomas, a parte del español, gallego e italiano)**

-Il a raison, mais je suis né en France, donc je parle français, les habitants de ce beau village parlent généralement allemand ou l'espagnol, car il ya plusieurs années, les Allemands ont émigré à la ville Infini ici dit réellement Unendlichen Stadt mais le Ciudad Del Fuego se dit en français: La Ville D'Incendie, ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes à travers les frontières, mais je voudrais savoir- dijo la tendera. **(Tiene razón, pero yo nací en Francia, por lo que hablo francés, los habitantes de este bonito pueblo suelen hablar alemán o español, ya que hace varios años los alemanes emigraron a la Ciudad Infinita aquí, en realidad se dice Unendlichen Stadt, pero en la Ciudad Del Fuego se dice en frances: La Ville D`incendie, no conozco mucho de ese pueblo por las fronteras, pero me gustaria conocerlo)**

-C'est fascinant! Je voudrais savoir son nom est génial d'avoir quelqu'un capable de parler la même langue que je trouve romantiques et de partager des curiosités nouvelles de langue, si l'allemand est une langue difficile à comprendre si vous savez ou apprendre, bien sûr, il n'est pas être parce que ma famille connaissait l'allemand n'aurait pas pu apprendre cette langue magnifique, merci pour vos données, dites-vous son nom?- pregunto Amelia con una sonrisa **(ES FASCINANTE! Me gustaria saber su nombre es impresionante tener con quien poder hablar el mismo idioma que a mi me parece romántico y poder compartir nuevas curiosidades del idioma, si el alemán es una lengua díficil si no se sabe comprender o aprender, desde luego si no llega a ser por que mi familia sabia alemán no hubiese podido aprender ese magnifico idioma, gracias por vuestros datos, ¿me dice como se llama?)**

-Mon nom est simple, Greta Le chat, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, quel est votre nom de jeune fille? Si il est étrange qu'une fille sait plusieurs langues, malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais pas leur donner en données italiennes. Nous serions ravis de le voir, si ce n'est pas trop de difficultés pourriez-vous venir le dimanche tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, l'exposition Infini, afin que nous puissions parler, effacer si son petit ami, le prince Sonic laisser sortir ce jour-là même. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin une petite amie à droite- contesto la tendera, causando un rubor en Amy, Sonic nada más oir el nombre y el rubor se ruborizo tambien y no supo muy por que el no entendía el idioma y saber lo que esta jovencita decia era complicado **(Mi nombre, es sencillo, Greta The Cat, es un placer conoceros, ¿cual es vuestro nombre joven muchacha? Si es extraño que una jovencita sepa tantos idiomas, para mi desgracia yo en italiano no podría darles datos. Me encantaría volver a verla, si no es mucha molestia podríais venir los domingos como es hoy, a la feria Infinita, así podriamos hablar, claro si su novio, el principe Sonic deja que salga ese día mismo. Me alegro de que al fin tenga una novia a derechas)**

-Oh non! par Dieu, il n'est pas mon copain, c'est juste un ... ami ... Bon de toute façon, lui et moi, nous nous sommes engagés, je suis fiancée à un homme, seul avec moi pour une promenade, je ne veux pas qu'il pense mal, juste têtu ce hérisson est l'arrogance typique devient sympathique et agréable au fil du temps vous le savez, il est de votre prince, mais c'est ce que je lui dis toujours, souvent ennuyeux, mais si je suis honnête, je l'ai aime, comme s'il voulait ... par la façon dont mon nom est le plaisir Amelia- Amy agitaba los brazos, haciendo negación causando duda y sorpresa en Sonic. **(Oh no! por dios, el no es mi novio, es solo un... amigo... BUENO DE TODAS FORMAS, EL Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, yo estoy comprometida con un caballero, el solo me acompañaba a dar un paseo, no me gustaría que pensase mal, este erizo cabezota simplemente es el tipico arrogante que llega a ser simpatico y agradable con el tiempo que le conoces, se que es vuestro principe, pero es lo que siempre le digo a el, suele ser molesto, pero si te digo la verdad, cariño le tengo, es como si le quisiese... Por cierto mi nombre es Amelia un placer).**

-Tu connais le proverbe qui dit que les plus contestés? Eh bien d'après ce que je vois, la rougeur deux quand je dis quelque chose et aller main dans la main ... c'est suspect, de toute façon, je ne sais pas beaucoup sur vous, je suis désolé mon intrusion et que mes paroles folles, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous ennuyer, ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous êtes amis et appelle toujours, ne me dérange pas, mais je respecte du-Prince autant que c'est, je l'espère vous voir le dimanche, maintenant je dois retourner à mon travail ... Je vais voir un autre jour Amelia- dijo la tendera, Sonic oyo el nombre de la jovencita y "Prince" algo de el hablaron, asique decidió esperar a que Amy acabase de hablar con esa tendera. **(Vos sabeis aquel refrán que dice que cuanto más reñidos mas queridos? Pues por lo que veo, los dos se ruborizan cuando digo algo y van cogidos de la mano... eso es sospechoso, de todas formas, yo no se mucho de vosotros, siento mucho mi intromision y mis locas palabras, no era mi intencion molestaros, no os preocupeis, sois amigos y si se lo llama siempre, no me molesta aunque yo le respete mucho como principe que es, espero verte el domingo, ahora debere volver a mi trabajo... nos veremos otro dia Amelia).**

-Oh ok, je vais essayer de se débarrasser de ce monsieur projet et aller vers elle, je me réjouis, nous voyons Lady Greta- contesto educadamente Amelia haciendo una reverencia. **(Oh de acuerdo, intentaré librarme de este proyecto de caballero e ire a verla, espero con impaciencia, nos veremos Lady Greta).**

Greta asintio y entro a su trabajo a seguir con su trabajo.

-Que habeis hablado, he oido mi nombre?-

-Eh?- Amy se altero un poco al saber que Sonic sabia que habían hablado de el, su rubor aumento –Me dijo que se alegraba de que el príncipe Sonic tuviese al fin una novia formal y buena y todo eso, yo le aclare que no somos novios, nada más- contesto la joven princesa nerviosa.

-No sabia que hablabas, alemán, francés y italiano, gallego y español.

-lo raro es que tu no hayas recibido educación de esos idiomas, siendo príncipe- dijo Amelia mirandolo de reojo aun cogida de su mano.

-Pues, yo solo se alemán, oye dime una frase en español, gallego, francés, italiano y alemán.

-Cual?- pregunto Amelia con una sonrisa, por el querer aprender algo de los idiomas, o amenos ella esperaba que por lo menos el hiciese eso, por querer aprender.

-Amelia y Sonic estan en la Ciudad Infinita, disfrutando de una especie de cita-

-Ci-cita?- pregunto Amelia aun más ruborizada.

El erizo azul cobalto sonrio –Si, cita-

-Bueno, en español es igual, en gallego es: Amelia e Sonic están na Cidade Infinita, disfrutando dunha especie de cita-

-Valla, y en francés?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Amelia et Sonic bénéficient d'une sorte de rendez-vous dans la Ville Infini- contesto Amelia guiñándole un ojo a Sonic, causando un pequeño rubor en el erizo.

-Alemán que ese me lo se-

-Amelia und Sonic genießen eine Art Termin in dem Unendlichen Stadt- contesto mirando con sus ojos jades al erizo.

-Italiano por favore!- rió.

-Sonic, no se dice asi- rio Amy

-Por favor en Italiano es: Si prega di, no se porque la mayoría de la gente habla asi, no suele decirse asi, entiende ahora?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Claro, pero dime la frase- dijo impaciente.

-La impaciencia no es una virtud muy buena, Sir Sonic.

-En que quedamos con el Sir?

-De acuerdo que no sería fría siento parecérselo ahora mismo, Sonic-

-No pasa nada- sonrio con un brillo especial, que hizo que Amy se ruborizase.

-Haber, en italiano sería Sonic e Amelia godere di una data alla città infinita

-Vaya si sabe de lenguas, sabe alguna más.

-El ingles, no es que se me de muy bien… pero si supongo que podría poner que la se en mi ficha o pasaporte- indico bromeando.

Sonic rio con ella –De verdad usted es mucho más agradable, cuando sonrie, debería sonreir más, tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Amelia se ruborizo aun agarrada de la mano de Sonic, que la conducia al palacio, Amy apretó fuerte la mano del erizo. –No dejes que me hagan daño.

-Yo te protegeré- susurro.

Amy solo pudo agarrarse de su brazo, los dos entraron en el palacio, todo era lujoso, ordenado, luminoso y bien diseñado, entraron a una gran sala, donde una ardilla estaba esperando, se abrazo a Sonic pero se percato de que Amy le agarraba de la mano.

- wer zum Teufel dachte, das horrende Borsten meiner Sonic greifen?- Amy entendio lo que Sally habia dicho **(que por cierto es: quien demonios se cree esta eriza horrenda para agarrar a mi Sonic?)**, ante la mirada alucinada de un zorrito Amarillo, un armadillo rojo y negro, una murciélago muy poco vestida, una conejita adorable, un camaleón violeta, una abejita muy sonriente, un cocodrilo de aspecto desaliñado y una conejita mayor que todos, de la edad mas o menos del cocodrilo.

-Sally, ella entiende alemán- hablo molesto Sonic, quien te ha dado derecho a insult…- Amy tapo su boca suavemente, Sonic la miro confuso ella sonrio.

-Puedo defenderme con palabras recuerda?- dijo educadamente.

-Ames… no sería mejor…- intento decir Sonic, pero Amy le interrumpió.

- zu verstehen, was stinky Eichhörnchen, die ich in Ihrer Sprache zu sprechen, weil ihre Unwissenheit nicht wird Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie Französisch oder vielleicht Italienisch sprechen, ist, dass Sie nicht in der Lage, alles zu verstehen, weil Sie kurz daran, aber versuchen Sie nicht, rufen Sie entsetzlich, denn du bist noch hässlicher als ich, stinky Eichhörnchen- hablo en alemán, dejando a Sally con la boca abierta y a las personas que habia alli, menos a la conejita mayor, riendo, la conejita solo esbozaba una sonrisa, la ardilla se retiro enfadada. **(Amy le dijo a Sally: para que lo entienda ardilla apestosa, le hablo en su idioma, pues su incultura no va a ayudarle si os hablo en frances o quizas en italiano, se que no sereis capaz de entenderlo todo porque sois corta de mente, pero procure no volver a llamarme horrenda, pues vos sois aun más fea que yo, ardilla apestosa.)**

-Esa a sido muy buena- se acerco el armadillo –mi nombre es Migthy The Armadillo- sonrio besando su mano.

-Es un placer Sir Migthy- contesto Amy aun agarrada a Sonic.

Todos se acercaron, -Me llamo Miles Prower, pero mis amigos me llaman Tails, usted puede hacerlo si lo desea-

-Será un placer llamarle Sir Tails, pues yo no tengo amigos- dijo Amy, Tails abrio los ojos pero antes de que pudiese hablar la chica conejita, hablo.

-Pues si quieres podemos serlo- dijo la conejita con una sonrisa –Soy Cream The Rabbit y esta es mi mamá Vanilla y mi papa Vector- señalo a la conejita y al cocodrilo.

-Todo un gusto conocerlos- dijo Amy haciendo un saludo como una reverencia, sin soltarse del erizo.

-Yo soy Espio The Charmeleon un placer-

-Igualmente- dijo la eriza.

-Yo soy Charmy The Bee, es un placer conocerle Señorita- dijo la abeja que aparentemente era muy altiva.

-Todo un gusto Sir Charmy.

-Y solo quedo yo, mi nombre es Rouge The Bat, es un placer conocerla-

-Un placer, yo me llamo Amelia, pero pueden llamarme Amy.

-SONIC! PORFIN HAS VENIDO!- una voz grito antes de que Sonic pudiese hablar, Amelia miro a aquel que habia llamado a Sonic para ver delante de ella a diez personajes.

**Os gusto? espero que si. Dejen reviews, un beso.**


	5. 5- La Princesa De La Belleza

**Hola, me disculpo con sinceridad, por haber tardado tanto en publicar un capitulo nuevo, para los que querais saber mas sobre mis historias, he publicado un one-shot llamado el odio es un sentimiento que te acompañara toda la vida, trata sobre Mephiles y he publicado el primer capitulo de mi historia, Todo Por La Familia Y El Amor, de Amy y Sonic, tiene crimen, romance, family, friendship y suspense, bueno leanlo si quieren, que empiece el capitulo 5.**

**La Princesa De La Belleza**

_*A las 2 del mediodía en la corte con Nimue y Sonic*_

Miro expectante a los personajes que había aparecido le pareció increíble, el rey y la reina, increíble, estaban vestidos muy elegantes, la reina llevaba un vestido rosa con un poco de vuelo, tenía una cinta delimitando lo ajustado con lo vaporoso, sus labios estaban pintados de un todo rosado claro y el poco maquillaje que tenía se hacía increíblemente bonito, su pelo atado en un moño y la mitad suelto hacia a la reina muy bella. Y el rey estaba también muy guapo, con aquel traje azul y amarillo con aquella banda gris que enganchaba la especie de capa, elegante por cierto.

A la izquierda de la reina se encontraba una eriza rosa fucsia con un cabello más claro que el cuerpo, llevaba un vestido elegante liso, que permitía ver la figura que tenía la chica. Era muy guapa y se notaba un poco el maquillaje, y era bastante más alta que ella, Amelia. Al lado de la eriza rosa estaba aquel erizo verde, parecido a Sonic solo que con un flequillo despeinado y mal colocado, cosa que hizo a Amelia una sensación de descuidado total, a pesar de que Sonic no era precisamente la viva imagen de la delicadeza con la realeza, respiro pesadamente y se cruzo de brazos, el erizo vestia de naranja claro una ropa digna de un príncipe, pero para la opinión de Amelia, el flequillo descuidado de ese erizo lo empeoraba.

Estaban también un agila gris, un halcón verde, una ardilla amarilla y un oso polar que eran caballeros al parecer los guardianes del rey.

Tambien estaban la ardilla que había espantado antes por sus malos modales con ella, que se había cambiado de ropa, pero no le prestó mucha atención a su lado iba una doncella con una expresión amable y simpática, parecían todos muy simpaticos no es que en su reino no lo fueran pero aquí se notaba mas que había buenas relaciones.

-Sonic, hijo mío me alegro de que hayais llegado al fin. Usted debe de ser…- pero no le dio tiempo a acabar pues Sonic le interrumpió.

-Amelia pero llámala Amy, es un apodo cariñoso- dijo Sonic dedicando una sonrisa a Amy que fue bien recibida por la chica.

-Es un placer, rey…- se paro pues no sabía que decirle.

-Jules- susurro Sonic en la oreja de Amy, Amy asintió

-Rey Jules-

-Sonic, os solicitamos que trajeseis a Nimue aquí- dijo el rey Jules ignorando a Amy. Que se sintió ofendida, el rey se cruzo de brazos –hijo no os mande a ligar con una plebella cualquiera, además de que vos estais prometido-

Sonic miro a Amy que ya estaba roja de los gritos que estaba conteniendo.

-Amy, tranquila

-¿tranquila? ¿Como demonios quereis que este tranquila?- se quejo Amy.

-Tranquila, Leidy Amelia, mi padre a veces habla sin pensar- dijo Sonic girando a Amy a verle sus ojos.

-Deje que le diga una cosa "rey Jules"- se giro a verle, quitando las manos de Sonic de sus hombros. La ardilla, de nombre Sally, sonrio arrogante al ver el espectáculo que la joven eriza iba a presentar. –se supone que sois el soberano de este maravilloso pueblo, pero para vos ser el soberano gentil que hablaban en el pueblo, es usted demasiado maleducado, ha faltado mi respeto, aparte de que Sir Sonic ha ido buscarme a palacio y me ha traido aquí porque vos, soberano del pueblo, enemigo a mi reino supuestamente quería tenerme secuestrada o quizá quería tener una audiencia conmigo, fuera de mis tierras, desconozco la razón, pero se que un buen soberano no juzga a los demás sin conocerlos, que sepa, majestad, que en mi vida no he tratado mal a nadie que no lo haya hecho antes conmigo, soy amable con todos y aunque me desagraden, como Sir Galahad, procuro ser buena y tratarle bien, debería aprender a respetar a su pueblo, pues ellos son los que dan fuerza a vuestro reino, ellos son los que pagan impuestos y le respetan por encima de todo, siéntase honrrado de todo lo que posee majestad, pues hay muchos que casi no tienen para comer y si necesitan las monedas que a nuestros palacios le sobran. Y escuche a su hijo y déjelo terminar, pues yo soy la Princesa Amelia Nimue Rose- sentencio Amy con mala cara.

El rey quedo sin palabras pues para no usar malos términos, le había dado a entender cosas que antes no tenia tan claras, le había dicho la realidad de fuera y se había callado en el momento que había dicho eso sintiéndose, seguramente, feliz de comprender esos sentimientos.

-Siento la confusión Princesa Nimue- le dijo el rey a la princesa, que asintió en señal de "estas perdonado".

-Sois la princesa Nimue?- pregunto el zorrito que antes se había mostrado amable con ella.

-Sí, supongo que ya no quereis saber mucho mas de mi…- murmuro Amy mirando al suelo.

-Nosotros somos demasiado normalillos, y no juzgamos sois amable y gentil y tiene su gracia, no la dejaremos de lado- sonrio la conejita.

-exacto- exclamaron aquellos que antes se postraron amables con ella.

Amy mostro la mejor de sus sonrisas y miro de nuevo a aquellos personajes.

-Sonic, le importaría hablar conmigo- dijo la reina con esa voz dulce melodiosa.

Sonic miro a Amy quien tenia mirada de "¿que hago si te vas?", se acerco a su oído y susurro –Volvere pronto quedaos con Lady Cream y Lady Vanilla-

Cuando se separo de su oído, Amelia asintió con una sonrisa suave. Se fue por la puerta con el rey y la reina, la ardilla y la conejita se fueron, seguidos de los caballeros, se marcharon todos menos los príncipes, los que seguramente eran los hermanos de Sonic.

Amy hizo lo que Sonic le había dicho y se acerco a Vanilla y Cream.

_*Con Sonic y los padres de Sonic a las 2 y media del mediodía*_

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un impaciente Sonic.

-Querido hijo, como sabras, su prometida es Lady Sally, no podeis estar persiguiendo a la princesa Nimue, que se casara con Sir Galahad, aunque nuestro propósito sea bueno-

-Pero, sabeis que no siento aprecio por Lady Sally Accorn, aunque sea la princesa de Accorn Unido- hablo Sonic intentando razonar, sin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la joven eriza.

-Hijo- hablo la reina –Aceptasteis casaros con Lady Sally, no podeis echaros atrás- continuo la madre.

-Pero no sabia que habría alguien que de verdad hubiese alguien que me gustase más- replico.

-Nimue, no estará contigo, solo hasta que cumplamos el plan.

-No lo acepto- protesto molesto Sonic.

-Pero hijo…- hablo la reina Aleena.

-Que no! Y además que os traeis entre manos que es ese plan para ella? No permitiré que le hagáis daño- protesto.

-No es el momento de negaros y comportaros como un malandrin, os di una buena educación, comportese como caballero Sir Arturo, y lo que queremos de la princesa Nimue, no es malo, pero de todas formas, aun no podemos revelarte mal- le riño el rey Jules.

_*Las dos y media con Nimue, los caballeros, Doncellas y Los Principes*_

-Asi que vos sois Nimue?- pregunto el erizo verde.

-Si, asi es, soy Nimue Rose- contesto desviando la mirada –Y vos quienes sois?- pregunto ella mirando a los erizos.

-Yo soy la Princesa Sonia, Lady Sonia Speed The Hedgehog-

-Un placer Lady Sonia-dijo la eriza.

-Yo soy el Principe Manic, Manic Speed The Hedgehog conocido como caballero, Sir Lionel- saludo el erizo verde –Y ahora me gustaría hablar con vos a solas, por favor dejenos solos-

Todos obedecieron, Lady Sonia fue la primera en salir, los demás no tenían buena cara. Y eso hizo que Amy se sintiese incomoda.

-Que desea?- pregunto Amy dudosa.

-A vos- reconoció con una sonrisa picara.

-QUE?- medio grito la eriza rosa.

-Si-

Se acerco a ella, y empezó a besarla, Amy se resistía pero no tenia tanta fuerza como el erizo verde.

-me gustan duras y que sean difíciles, seras todo un reto. Me gusta-

-Para, por favor…- pidió.

-ALTO!- le grito Sonic a su hermano.

-Sonic, nunca me dejas divertirme- protesto.

-Dejala- contesto el erizo azul

-Humpft- y se fue de allí.

Amy quería llorar pero Sonic la cargo en brazos y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Cuando noto que frenaba, fue sintiendo las lagrimas retenidas de antes, Sonic la poso en el suelo y le permitió entrar a aquella casa.

Al pasar Sonic cerro la puerta y miro a Amy que se giro a ver todo.

-Amy, estais bien?-

Amy se giro y le abrazo con fuerza, derramando lagrimas en el.

-Porque lo hizo?- dijo entre sollozos.

-Es demasiado impulsivo y se cree que todo le pertenece…-

-No quiero que me toque- siguió llorando.

-y no lo hará- contesto el erizo. Cogiéndola en brazos nuevamente subió los escalones, hasta una habitación.

-Descansad- le dijo. La dejo en la cama y cuando se giro para seguir andando una mano se lo impidió.

-Esperad- le dijo ella con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

-Que?- pregunto girándose a verla.

-Quedaos conmigo un poco, por favor- pidió.

Sonic asintió y acerco una silla a la cama, acaricio sus puas para tranquilizarla, poco a poco se quedo dormida y Sonic la miro nuevamente, sonrio y se levanto para preparar algo de comer.

_*a las 7 de la tarde con Nimue y Sonic*_

Se levanto de la cama y vio que el ya no estaba *cuanto habre dormido?* se pregunto mentalmente. Se levanto y miro su vestido en uno de los espejos, estaba roto, muy roto, y sucio, ella nunca había estado asi y se sintió extraña, pero se sintió normal.

Bajo las escaleras para ver a un erizo azul dormido, vio la comida que estaba allí, se imagino que era para ella y al tocarla se dio cuenta de que si, era para ella, pues estaba muy fría ya.

Se acerco a verle y sonrio al verle tan tierno.

-Que mono esta asi- sonrio y acaricio su flequillo.

-Gracias, sois muy amable- contesto abriendo un ojo.

El rubor no tardo en aparecer en Amy, que giro la cara.

-Por que no os cambiais?- pregunto girándole la cara con la mano para que le viese.

-Eh? De…de…acuerdo… pero… ¿Qué me pongo?- pregunto Nimue.

-No hay problema, sígame- respondió.

Amy le siguió y observo como aquel erizo la guiaba a aquella habitación.

-Tome, esto le quedara muy largo, ya iremos a comprar algo, no se preocupe- sonrio.

-Um.. de acuerdo-

-Calentare su comida, bajad cuando terminéis-

Y Nimue asi lo hizo, se vistió y considerablemente, esa camiseta era larga y le tapaba un poco antes de las rodillas, se puso unas medias que no estaban sucias y cuando iba a bajar, sintió el timbre, se asomo a la ventana con disimulo, y le vio. Imposible el estaba aquí… el…

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 5, espero que os haya gustado mas que el anterior, (sonrisa) nos leemos pronto ^^**


	6. 6- Secretos

**Bueno, que mañana se acaba el año, pues feliz año nuevo y fin de año, os deseo lo mejor y que vuestros deseos se cumplan y que vuestros propósitos se hagan realidad para el año que viene. **

**Un prospero año nuevo para todos y lleno de alegría y salud.**

**Empiezo el capitulo, ahora.**

**Secretos**

_*A las siete y media con Amy y Sonic*_

Al asomarse por la ventana se quedo helada, Sir Lancelot, ¿pero que demonios hace el en este reino? y lo más importante... ¿de que conoce a Sir Sonic? Vio que el erizo negro hacía un movimiento mirando hacía arriba, se oculto rápidamente impidiendo el contacto visual.

Respiro hondo y se oculto en el baño. No permitiría que Sir Lancelot la volviese a llevar a su reino. Un nerviosismo demasiado evidente, se sintió un tanto mareada, posiblemente porque el miedo la invadía poco a poco, por la posibilidad de ser pillada in fraganti, aunque también podía ser por el miedo a que tenía de que encerrasen a Sir Sonic, sacudió su cabeza, ¿Sir Sonic? ¿Por qué pensaba ella en ese erizo desquiciado que solo la hacía enojar?

-AMES!- grito Sonic.

-Aquí, entra- le dijo Amy más bajo.

-En... en el baño...? Pero Amy no querías ir despacio?- dijo con cierta sorna.

-Cállate y entra de una buena vez, erizo patán- dijo molesta.

Sonic paso y miro a Amy solo con la camisa y sus medias. -En serio tengo que comprarte algo de ropa-

-Sonic, que demonios hace Sir Lancelot en tu puerta?- le espeta Amy poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Sonic solo sonrió con burla y rodeo su cintura acercándola a él con picardia, Amy coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sonic en un intento de alejarle de ella

-Sonic!- se quejo con una voz aguda al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

-si, tu sigue así, Shadow se lo creerá...- siguió besando su cuello y causando mordidas en el, Amy comenzó a gemir sensualmente al notar tal estimulo en su piel.

Nadie, PERO NADIE, la había tocado así y menos con los labios, Sonic paso sus manos por su trasero acariciándolo, sonrió contra su cuello y siguió su tarea, si por Sonic fuera continuaría, beso con pasión su cuello, era como una droga para él, los gemidos de Amy y su cuerpo.

Se separo de ella y le planto un beso el los labios.

-Te lo explico después- le guiñó un ojo con cierta sensualidad y sonrió al ver su cara totalmente ruborizada dándole un aspecto tan inocente como dulce.

Amy se incorporó poco después de la salida del joven erizo azul, respiró agitadamente pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, pero... le había gustado... más de lo que podía creerse.

Se sentó en la cama y se acurruco entre las mantas, maldito erizo, malditas las ganas que tiene de cogerlo por una oreja y que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Uf...- resoplo al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando indecentemente.

_*Con Sonic y Sir Lancelot*_

Sonic bajo las escaleras satisfecho por que la eriza no había reaccionado como se esperaba, pensó que tal vez, solo un tal vez... le pegaría un buen porrazo con ese misterioso martillo._  
_

-Veo que tienes compañía, cuando formalizaras? Por que Sally no es- declaro el erizo negro vestido aldeanamente, como normalmente vestía cuando no estaba de caballero.

Y a quien iba a proteger? Nimue no estaba, los reyes tenían a todos los protectores.

-Sabes como es Sally, es... arghh, además la que está arriba creo que si pudiera seria mi definitiva- afirmo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-En serio, estarás dispuesto a tenerla de esposa?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón.

-Claro, es más, me gusta por como es, aunque de cuerpo no esta mal- ronroneó Sonic con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Anda madura- solicito el erizo negro.

-¿Han salido las cosas mal? Solo vienes cuando hay problemas Shadow, ¿sucede algo?-

-Bueno, han secuestrado a Nimue... y no he echo nada. Me siento impotente... Dios le he fallado- se quejo el erizo negro con resentimiento.

-Enserio? Han secuestrado a la princesa de tu reino?- fingió sorpresa Sonic.

-Sí- dijo con fastidio.

-No tenía ni idea-

**(Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Amy escuchando...)**

-Sí. No tenía ni idea- contesto Amy irónica en tono bajo. Hizo una mueca infantil y hizo el tipico gesto de quien esta molesto "bla-bla-bla-bla-bla" Sin duda Sonic era un mentiroso.

**(Volvemos con Shadow y Sonic)**

-Y me siento impotente, pensar que ella estará sufriendo mucho...-

Sonic sonrió pensando en el sufrimiento que Amy sufrió y se rió un poco, pues conociéndose y sin dudar de sus habilidades en excitar era lo suficientemente bueno haciendo que la temperatura de cualquier chica subiese tan rápido como su velocidad, estaba completamente seguro de que Amy lo había disfrutado y desearía continuarlo, pero su orgullo no le permitiría admitirselo.

-Que pasa? Y esa risilla?-

-Oh pensaba en Amy la chica que esta arriba-

-Me gustaría... que Nimue me aceptase... quiero decir, ella me gusta- confesó el erizo negro.

Sonic dejo su cara divertida por una de asombro, a su amigo le gustaba la chica que a él le había enamorado. Las palabras no salían de su boca, no se lo creía.

**(Amy escuchaba atentamente aun detrás de la puerta)**

Se ruborizo demasiado al oír que su caballero estaba enamorado de ella, y un sentimiento de pena la inundo ella estaba pensando en Sonic y no se daba cuenta de lo que es el dolor que debería estar sintiendo.

Pero que podía hacer ella? Solo era una princesa un tanto caprichosa.

Resoplo con fastidio y se sentó apoyando su espalda en la puerta y acercó sus piernas a ella, agarrándolas con las manos, oculto la cabeza entre ellas y se quedo pensando que hacer, aunque quisiese remediarlo, ella no podría casarse con él, no era noble o príncipe, era un guardián un simple caballero, además de que por mucha pena que tuviese por él, ella no le amaba y no quería obligarse a si misma a casarse con él, sabía que acabaría odiándolo. Resoplo frustrada, ¿Era Sonic el que le gustaba?

**(Shadow y Sonic de nuevo)**

-Amigo... yo...- dijo dificultosamente.

-Lo sé, es amor prohibido y no puedo hacer nada, solo con verla feliz estoy contento, yo solo quiero protegerla, asumí hace mucho que ella y yo somos solo guardián y princesa- reconoció.

-Pero entonces...-

-Encontraré a otra, pero me gusta pensar que es un amor platónico, imposible... el amor cortes ya sabes...- contesto Shadow interrumpiendo al erizo.

-Sí... pero que harás?- pregunto el erizo azul con una mirada confusa y un tanto desanimada.

-La buscaré, salvaré y se lo confesaré todo, terminando por que encontraré a una mejor- reconoció.

-Eres un buen tío Shadow-

-He de volver, y no me toques- dijo serio.

-Ya se puso serio- rió Sonic burlón.

-Calla y madura-

-De acuerdo...- respondió sonriendo -Madurar cuando ella sea mía- se burlo.

Shadow echo una ultima mirada al erizo con una sonrisa un tanto burlesca.

-Adiós Mimitos-

-EH! ESO SOLO FUE CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑO!- pero sus quejas solo fueron escuchadas por Amy que al sentir la puerta cerrarse, espero unos segundos y salió de la habitación.

-Si... Sonic- llamo la eriza, Sonic se giro a ver a Amy y sonrió.

-Hey!- saludo con una sonrisa.

-idiota- dicho esto la eriza bajo las escaleras y le propino un golpe a Sonic.

-A que vie...- pero fue interrumpido por que Amy empezó a besarle.

Sonic tardo en corresponder, pues la confusión le podía, Amy se separo de él y se encamino hacia la cocina. -Has echo de comer?- pregunto.

Sonic se encamino hacia ella y freno su paso abrazándola por detrás.

-A que vino todo eso?- pregunto sin soltarla.

-Todos tenemos derecho a tener secretos- dijo la chica agarrando una de las manos de Sonic. -Como por ejemplo, que quieres que sea la chica definitiva- declaro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye, no te burles, es... verdad- dijo, aun sujetándola, con cierta timidez en la voz.

-Bueno, pues lo que iba a decirte es que tengo hambre, el golpe fue por que eres inútil por empezar a besarme así y el beso es una duda que tenía que no he resuelto aun, es mi secreto, y aun así he escuchado algo de un tal Mimitos, quien es?- pregunto burlesca.

Sonic se ruborizo completamente. -Eso... no te incumbe-

Amy se soltó del erizo y lo encaró con un rostro de picardia. -Dime Sonic, ya no eres tan valiente?-

-Ames... cállate- dijo ruborizado dándole aun la espalda.

-Oh venga dímelo- se quejo la eriza rosa con burla.

-Tiene precio- dijo el erizo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cual es?-pregunto con cierto miedo.

-Un beso y te cuento lo que quieras- me dijo.

-Un beso por todo lo que quiera?- respondió Amy en aspecto pensativo.

-No, un beso en los labios, profundo, por cada pregunta, trato?- pregunto.

-Humpft- se quejo cruzando sus brazos. -Bien- acepto la eriza.

-Bien, empieza.

Amy beso a Sonic con pasión, permitiendo el contacto, tal vez, derritiéndose un poco al sentir como sus lenguas se enredaban entre sí, cuando no pudo más, se aparto.

-Quién es Mimitos?- pregunto sentándose en una de las grandes sillas del comedor.

-Era mi osito de pequeño- confirmo.

-Tenías un osito que se llamaba Mimitos?- pregunto asombrada.

-Sí, supongo que te reirás- dijo con fastidio él.

-No me parece adorable- sonrió Amy para besarle nuevamente, Sonic siguió el beso contento de la reacción de la eriza rosa, esperando que no fuese por una pregunta, cosa que no salió muy bien.

-De qué conoces a Shadow?

Sonic se derrumbo, lo beso por una pregunta, pero decidió responder.

-él vivía aquí, pero se fue hace unos años, por que su padre murió, en una batalla... acabo en tu palacio por casualidad-

-Pobre Shadow...- Amy se apeno, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Supongo, pero...- Sonic agarro una de sus manos y sonrió dulcemente -Shadow es un hombre fuerte, puede hacer lo que se proponga y supero eso, hace cuatro años, justo un año después- sonrió dulcemente Sonic.

Amy sonrió a Sonic y puso su mano en el hombro de Sonic.

-Gracias supongo...- y dicho esto beso sus labios.

Si no estaba enamorada, era una sensación parecida.

Se separo y se giro a la mesa -Has echo la comida? Tengo hambre- se quejo de nuevo, le miro de reojo, Sonic tenía una sonrisa tonta.

-Sí, he echo algo...- dijo embobado mirando a sus ojos verde jade.

Amy sonrió y se levanto ayudando a Sonic a reaccionar, le agarro la mano y se dispuso a ayudarle en las labores.

-Te importaría enseñarme a cocinar y ha hacer tareas?, Me gustaría saber como se hace la comida, como se barre y esas cosas- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

-Claro, pero no es que sea muy divertido que digamos...- se desanimo Sonic pensando en barrer y fregar.

-Oh debes estar loco!- exclamo Amy -debe de ser muy divertido hacer las tareas en conjunto... me encantaría saber, siempre me han negado hacer lo que quería, estoy muy feliz de poder aprender-

Sonic sonrió, solo por verla sonreír, limpiaría hasta donde nunca limpió.

-Oye, donde están los platos?- le despertó Amy.

-En esa puerta- Indicó Sonic.

Amy miro el armario de encima y miro su vestuario. -Los sacas tú?- dijo con nerviosismo.

Sonic rió a carcajadas. -Claro- afirmo entregándole los platos. Amy puso los platos donde había sillas y cuando acabo miro a Sonic.

-Y los cubiertos?- pregunto mirándolo confusa.

-En el cajón del centro.

Amy puso los cubiertos y Sonic cogió los vasos, antes de verla confusa mirar el estante y mirar su camiseta nerviosa.

-Bien, podemos empezar a comer...- dijo Sonic.

Amy y Sonic comenzaron a comer, pero un ruido en la puerta hizo que mirasen hacía ella.

Otra visita.

Sonic se levanto y miro haber quien era, Manic. Abrió las puertas.

-Hola- sonrió Manic entrando por la puerta. Amy aparto la mirada nerviosa.

-Hola, a ti, Nimue-

-Manic, déjala, dime que quieres- dijo Sonic interponiéndose entre ella y Manic.

-Bueno, me mandan por...

**Vale, hasta aquí este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Feliz año nuevo. A disfrutar**

**Y déjenme reviews ^^**


	7. 7- ¿Separados?

**Hola, siento mucho haberme tardado con este capitulo, pero ya sabéis, ando muy atareada con el trabajo, espero que os guste y bueno.**

**Ya saben, quizás haga un comienzo de lemmon, pero no será así muy completo, quizás se muestre como empieza o quizás no. Aun me lo estoy pensando, vosotros que decís? Lemmon o no lemmon?**

**Bueno, gracias por leerme. Empecemos (:**

**¿Separados?**

_*A las ocho menos cuarto con Manic, Amy y Sonic*_

Nimue miraba mal al erizo verde ocultándose tras Sonic quien defendía a capa y espada de los posibles movimientos de su pervertido y sinvergüenza Manic. Aunque con Nimue tan bella, ¿quien se resistiría?

-Bueno, papá desea teneros en su presencia en dos días- Anunció Manic mirando a Nimue, quien se ocultaba tras Sonic.

-Para que desea vernos?- pregunto mirando a Sonic de reojo.

-Es por la apariencia y su fama, Sonic- hablo mesurado Manic.

-¿Mi qué? ¿Os atrevéis a decir algo de mi fama?- dijo con mal mirar a su propio hermano.

-Me habéis oído perfectamente, no creo que estéis quedando sordo, además, quien podría casarse con Lady Nimue sería yo, vos no- se burlo mirándolo claramente con la burla notada.

Sonic estaba por explotar, hablaba de su Ames como si fuera un simple objeto, le molestaba la actitud infantil

-Repetid eso si os atrevéis- dijo molesto, levantando su puño para golpearlo.

En un momento determinado, Nimue se agarro a Sonic cuando este iba directo a dar un golpe al príncipe Manic. Sus manos temblaban, agarradas una en la cadera de Sonic y otra en la mano que tenía levantada, Sonic freno unos segundos y miro su mano temblorosa en su brazo.

-Deténgase...- rogó Amelia con un tono de voz suave y con algo de miedo.

Sonic bajo su puño y agarro dulcemente la mano de Amelia, miro con desdén a su hermano y aparto su mirada, desde que Lady Sally había sido prometida con él, Manic se encontraba de un insoportable, impresionante.

-Argh...- dijo molesto apretando un poco la mano de Amy, no muy fuerte para no dañarla. -Fuera de mi casa, Sir Manic, no volváis- pidió en un tono normal pero molesto.

Este solo miro a la chica rosa y miro al erizo azul, los dos juntos y pegados, no lo soportaba, no soportaba que él estuviese prometido con el amor de su vida, mientras que sabía que él no sentía nada por Sally, le molestaba en serio, tanto que llegaba incluso a odiarlo, aunque el no tuviese la culpa.

Salió de allí en silencio, mientras que deseaba saltar al cuello de su hermano y cortarlo en pedazos, pero siguió con su intención de irse de allí, de hecho él se había lanzado así a Lady Nimue para escarmentar a su hermano.

_*Amelia y Sonic a las nueve*_

Amelia había visto claramente la discusión y estaba un tanto asustada, en parte por ir a ver al rey en dos días y en otra por la actitud de Sonic. Se intento alejar, pero Sonic sujetaba la mano de ella, sin evitar el contacto, tiro de ella para que se situase en frente de él. Quedándose en frente de él, muy cerca, sus labios a unos centímetros, Sonic torpemente beso a Amy, esta vez con vergüenza algo que impresiono un tanto a Amelia, la vergonzosa era ella, no al revés, el beso fue suave sin profundizarse mucho, hasta que Sonic se separo abrazando a Amelia, quien confusa acabo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sir Sonic...- musito esta acariciando sus púas. -¿Qué es lo que le hace sentirse así?-

Sonic se quedo callado unos minutos, para luego aferrarse más a ella como si alguien se la fuese a quitar.

-Sir Sonic...- musito abrazando con firmeza y fuerza al erizo azul.

Sonic musito algo que Amelia no pudo oír, pero decidió no preguntar, menos con el estado en el que se encontraba.

...

Después de unos minutos, el erizo azul había enmudecido, quizás apartaba la mirada un poco ruborizado, Nimue confusa, aunque si sentía incomodez, Sonic rompía esos silencios, y desde aquel abrazo, él había callado del todo, Nimue se decidió y se acerco a él, quien estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

Quito el papel de sus manos tirándolo violentamente, Sonic se iba a quejar, pero se dio cuenta antes de la cercanía, poniéndose nervioso.

-¿Que es lo que sucede con vos?- pregunto llevando sus manos a las caderas.

-¿Q-q-qué?- tartamudeo mirando hacía la camiseta que se había levantado un poco, dejando ver más de sus piernas.

-Ya me habéis oído, responda a mi pregunta- ordeno molesta.

-Nada- contesto apartando la vista.

Amelia suspiro cansada y agarro la cara de Sonic entre sus manos.

-Sois un rufián, un cabeza hueca, cabeza de melón, infantil, idiota, imbécil, estúpido, creído, consentido, increíblemente persuasivo y un inculto en saber- dijo Amy, antes de continuar Sonic la interrumpió.

-Muchas gracias- respondió irónicamente.

Amy rodó los ojos y suspiro para continuar -Pero aun así, a pesar de sus defectos, es amable, caballeroso, valiente, gracioso y un poco de encanto tiene- reconoció con una sonrisa -Además de que esa sonrisa confiada que usted brinda es preciosa, me encantaría saber que es lo que os deprime ahora, y no acepto una negativa, Sir Sonic-

Sonic la miro de cerca para con su mano coger una de las suyas y entrelazarlas, la otra la mantuvo en la cara, poniendo la mano derecha encima de la de Nimue, quien solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, Ames, eres una chica estupenda y muy hermosa- sonrió, haciendo que Amelia se ruborizase más.

-Sir Sonic...- dijo ella como un alegato de que se callase por que esas palabras la avergonzaban un tanto.

-¿Le gustaría salir?- pregunto Sonic sonriendo.

-Pero... no tengo ropa- afirmo la chica mirándose.

-Oh, no se preocupe, hoy encontré una poca cuando hablaba con Sir Lancelot- dijo este.

-Oh...- Amelia se asomo y miro el precioso vestido rosa que había en esa caja, era su talla.

-Mi hermana es de esa gente que se compra ropa, se la pone una vez y ya no sirve, además que no se la llego a poner, engordo un poco y no le abrochaba.

-Gracias, Sir Sonic, es un encanto- dicho esto, Nimue subió a ponerse la ropa y salir.

_*A las nueve y media con Sir Sonic y Amelia*_

Ambos salieron a pasear, era de noche, pero Sonic insistió en cenar fuera, cosa que a Amelia le entusiasmo, quería ver como era un restaurante, la ciudad de noche... quería conocerlo todo.

Salieron agarrados de la mano, Sonic no quitaba la vista de aquel vestido, de tela caída, rosa. La parte de arriba, con escote corazón y manga larga, de color blanca clara, la parte de arriba exceptuando las mangas era fucsia con un lazo color blanco y rosa atado hacia atrás, que le quedaba genial, llevaba su pelo rosa suelto del todo, con su flequillo bien peinado y sus brillantes ojos reluciendo, Sonic la veía hermosa.

-Estas preciosa- dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oh...- dijo tímida -Gracias Sir Sonic- declaro esta ruborizada, Sonic se rió y ambos avanzaron hacia el parque, donde un Juglar se había colocado.

-Gente de nuestro precioso pueblo, hoy, aquí, para cantar estos versos de amor estoy, para aquella amada, aquella amada que me robo el corazón. Espero que mi dama, escuche atentamente, y así darme el besico que yo pedía, que la gente me denote con mil millones de monedas para nueva vida darle al sol, ese sol que me ilumina y un día alcanzaré-

Sonic miro a Amelia emocionada, quizá nunca habría escuchado uno.

-¿Os apetece escucharlo?- pregunto Sir Sonic, Amelia asintió rapidamente y ambos se colaron entre la gente para oír el cantar.

_-Todo está resumido_

_En vuestra mirada profunda_

_Como en vuestras manos calurosas-_

Amy sonreía intensamente, parecía fascinada, y Sir Sonic no podía evitar sonreír al verla así tan feliz.

_-Alma pura y cristalina_

_En vuestra casa, en vuestra comida_

_Vuestra música algo dolida_

_Vuestra poesía cotidiana-_

-Es precioso- musita Amy hacía Sonic quien solo sonrie y asiente.

_-Alegre y triste pero viva_

_Tal como su geografía_

_Desde la costa a la sierra_

_Bella, inmensa y diversa-_

-Sonic, este Juglar, es fantástico, este cantar me encanta- dijo Amelia sonriente.

-Si queréis luego de esta actuación, charlamos con él- contesto.

Amy sonrió emocionada y acepto.

_-Retrato de su alborada_

_Canta pueblo, canta hermano_

_En vos confío, en tu y en mí_

_De cada uno depende florecer_

_Sin culpar a la noche ni al día-_

Amy estaba tan emocionada, el poema, le transmitía tanto amor, su mano busco la de Sonic, que luego de encontrarse se entrelazaron, Sonic sonrió y siguió agarrándola con fuerza,. ella solo se sentía feliz por el simple echo de estar con él y fuera de su encierro.

_-Porque el alba roja dormida_

_Amanecerá dentro nuestro_

_Será, por vuestro amor_

_yo moriría_

_mi vida-_

Amy vio como todos dejaban donativos y cuando la gente se disperso un poco, los erizos avanzaron.

-Es usted excelente!- Felicito la chica con una sonrisa, el oso polar agradeció con la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias bella dama-

-Estaría muy honrado, si aceptáis este donativo- intervino Sonic.

-Oh, lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo príncipe... me alegro de que mi cantar os halla gustado.- contesto el oso polar.

-Como se llama?- pregunto Sonic.

-Bark The Polar Bear, mi señor-

-Pues acepte esto, Sir Bark, me encanto el cantar y a ella también, por favor, no sea así y acéptelo.

Bark cogió el dinero causando una satisfacción enorme en Amy que solo sonrió y le tendió la mano feliz presentándose, después de una amena charla, ambos erizos se retiraron a su cena, los dos querían comer, pero en su camino, se cruzaron con la sirvienta del palacio, Lady Cream y con Tails.

-Tails?- pregunto mirando a la zorro.

-Oh Sonic, no sabéis que sucede?- pregunto Tails.

-No, ¿que sucede?- pregunto.

-Veréis- comenzó Tails -Quieren separaros-

**Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado, que tal ha estado?**

**Siento actualizar tan tarde, mi trabajo...**

**La pregunta a la que me tenéis que responder es:**

**Hago lemmon o no?**

**Déjenme reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. :)**


	8. 8- No Quiero Irme de Su Lado

**Bueno, aquí esta. Si lo sé, lo sé. MUY TARDE T.T**

**Lo siento, demasiado estrés y todo el trabajo que tengo.**

**Pero os lo traigo, habrá un poquito de lemmon, más adelante ya que todos me habéis dicho que le daría un toque intenso o algo parecido.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y aquí os lo dejo. **

**No quiero irme de su lado. **

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de Sonic, ya que iba detrás de él, no sabía que haría ahora. Si la separaban de él, lo único que podría hacer es encerrarse, con él tenía garantizado pasarlo bien, reírse, quería decir con esto. Que él la hacía pasar buenos ratos, mejor que con nadie. Ni siquiera en palacio había sentido tanta felicidad.

Agacho la cabeza con tristeza, rezando que no los separarán.

-Amy...-

Levanto la cabeza un poco y vio que Sonic la miraba.

-¿Sí?- pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No finjáis conmigo- dice serio -No me vale que sonriáis si vos lo estáis pasando mal. ¿Que os sucede?- pregunta con cortesía Sonic.

Amy puso su verdadero semblante, serio y rígido.

-Veréis, yo no se que haré cuando me faltéis vos... me acostumbre a verle y a hablarle, incluso a sus perversiones, Si...Sonic- Confiesa medio triste.

-Ey, ey, ey. Nadie os debe preocupar, Milady, yo no dejaré que mis padres me separen de vos, sería duro que vuestro secuestrador os dejase, sobre todo teniendo uno tan guapo, así que no os preocupéis, nadie ni nada nos separará, Amy, nadie-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de esta, y sin previo aviso abrazo a este. Sonic estuvo unos segundos sin corresponder, pero luego correspondió gustoso y feliz, le gustaba tenerla cerca de él, era una sensación extraña para él y nueva.

-Sir Sonic, sois un buen hombre, me gusta vuestra compañía sois increíble, os lo digo en serio...-

Amy se callo al ver la distancia tan corta, Sonic fue acercando su rostro al de la joven princesa, que cerro los ojos y inclino la cabeza.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACÉIS?!- Grita de malhumor una voz chillona.

Amy abre los ojos violentamente y muy ruborizada, en cambio Sonic seguía en la misma posición, solo que cerro la boca está vez, quedándose quieta en el lugar, abrió un ojo.

-Eso no os incumbe, Lady Sally-

Responde fríamente, cierra los ojos de nuevo y planta un beso en la frente de Amy.

-Volveré en seguida, solucionaré este asunto y os prometo que si no se cumple yo mismo os llevaré lejos, pero conmigo- susurra a su oído -Quedese aquí, Ames, yo me encargaré- sonríe dulcemente.

Amy se ruboriza más pero asiente y sonríe.

-Como vos digáis-

-LADY CREAM- Llama a gritos Sonic, unos segundos después la conejita llega y sonríe a Sir Sonic.

-¿Desea algo?- dice con una sonrisa.

-Quédese con Amelia, yo tengo unos asuntos que resolver-

-Como usted desee-

Cream hace una pequeña reverencia y con un gesto educado, indica a Amy que la siga, está da unos pasos, pero luego se gira para ver a Sonic de nuevo, este le sonríe, cosa que la princesa corresponde a la sonrisa y se gira para continuar su camino y seguir a Lady Cream.

_*Con Sonic*_

Vio como Amy se iba de la sala y cuando ya no estuvo a la vista, su expresión dejo de estar contenta y se puso serio.

-No me parece bien lo que hacéis- dice mirando a Sally.

-¿AH? ¿Cómo que no os parece bien? ¡Si vos sois el que está engañándome a mí, y no habéis recibido ningún grito!- responde Sally con furia.

-¿¡DESDE CUANDO DEMONIOS OS IMPORTO TANTO!?-

El grito de Sonic, estremece un poco a Sally, pero no contesta inmediatamente, sabe que continuará hablando. Y acierta, pues Sonic vuelve a hablar.

-Siempre pensé que a vos os interesaba más ¡Scourge The Hedgehog! O, conocido como Sir Mordred- responde con furia en su voz.

Sally se ruboriza de la ira.

-¿Cómo osáis...- pero Sonic la interrumpió.

-¿Pensáis negar la evidencia?- Sonic alza una ceja -No os hagáis más patética de la visión que me estáis dando-

-Oh, perdóneme, pero vos tampoco me gustáis, pero nuestro compromiso conviene a mí, a mi familia y a vos, además de que cuando nuestra unión sea proclamada, _esa, _no estará aquí de eso podéis estar seguro- una risilla salió de la boca de Sally -Nadie aceptará vuestra unión-

Dicho esto, se giro para caminar.

-Vos sois una princesa miserable, Lady Accorn, no me extraña que el pueblo os odie-

Dicho esto, Sonic abrió la puerta de la sala real, donde sus padres estaban, sin darle tiempo a Sally a responderle.

Nada más pasar a la sala, Sonic observo a sus padres y hermanos.

-No, rechazo cualquiera de vuestras ofertas, no permitiré que la separen de mí, nadie-

-Hijo mío- Jules, el rey y padre de Sonic se irguió de su posición y se acercó unos pasos hasta donde estaban los escalones. -Os engañáis, se que os gusta esa chica, tu unión será con Lady Sally Accorn, no con Nimue Rose-

-La cuestión es, padre- dice seriamente -¿Os casasteis con mi madre para tener una unión fuerte?- pregunta serio y frío, cosa poco vista en el joven príncipe.

-Hijo, yo amo a vuestra madre-

-Mi pregunta no es esa, padre. ¿Fue por amor o por una fuerte unión?-

Aleena miró a Jules, que la miraba.

-Amor...- responde simplemente.

-Pues yo la amo a ella, a pesar de conocerla tan poco, no quiero y ni quiere separarse de mí. Y no pasará. Si es por tierras y por una unión económica, ella es princesa. Contadle porque está aquí, se merece saberlo-

-ME NIEGO- responde el rey.

-¿Como que os negáis, padre?-

-La guerra aun no está ganada, esos impostores son sus padres, adoptivos, pero para ella lo son, debemos destruírlos, no podemos hablar con ella, pues tendrá cierto cariño hacia ellos y podría contarles nuestros planes-

-Yo quiero casarme con ella, pensáos esto y me comprometo a ayudar como caballero- responde. Resopla y continua -mentir no ayudará, solo os pido que penséis lo de mi boda con ella, es lo que más deseo padre. Haré lo imposible por ella-

Las ofertas de Sonic eran tentadoras para Jules, siempre había querido dejárselo al hijo mayor, siempre puso sus esperanzas en él, y ahora estaba ofreciéndose a entrar en su ejercito.

-Queda mucho para que se decida lo de su compromiso, pero... consideraré la oferta de que se case con Nimue-

Sonic sonrió, -Gracias padre-

Se giro para salir.

-La única cosa que debéis tener en cuenta, es que... debéis callar lo que sabéis de nuestros planes a Lady Nimue-

Sonic asintió y continuo su camino. Ahora lo que le importaba era ella, Amy, la chica que de verdad importaba para él, sobre todas las demás. Siempre que la viese a los ojos vería felicidad y ternura y eso era lo que importaba para él.

_*Con Amelia y Cream*_

Comenzó a remover la extraña substancia con olor dulce.

-Gracias por ayudarme, creí que las princesas no soportaban ensuciar sus ropas...- comenta Cream.

-¿Oh? Es un placer ayudarla, Lady Cream. Es buena lógica pero es que nunca he echo algo así, me gustaría aprender-

-Entonces yo estaré dispuesta a enseñarle-

-Oh, muchísimas gracias Lady Cream, ¿cree que a Sir Sonic le gustará el pastel que estamos preparando?- sonríe.

-Estoy segura de que a Sir Sonic le encantará-

Amy se sobresaltó mirando al erizo a los ojos.

-Sir Sonic...- musita ruborizada.

-¿De que será el pastel?- responde acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, de...de...chocolate, Lady Cream dijo que era su favorito...- responde aun más ruborizado.

Sonic le guiña un ojo a Amy.

-Es perfecto, Ames, seguramente me gustará si lo haces tú-

-¿En serio?- se ilusiono Amy.

-Sí, mientras que no quemes la cocina...- comenta burlón.

-SIR SONIC-

-¡Vale, vale!-

Amy comienza a reñirle a Sonic, que si sus modales esto, que si su educación eso otro y que fuese menos bromista, Cream que los observaba sonreía, sonreía muy feliz sin duda, esos dos eran felices juntos.

Sobre todo Sonic, sonreía como nunca lo había echo, Amy era una chica muy especial para él...

Debía informar a los chicos. Después de todo, aunque Sonic fuera de la realeza. Era su amigo.

_*?*_

-Bien, esto está listo...-

-Creo que os pasáis, no tenemos idea de donde puede estar la princesa-

-Eso no es de importancia...

-¿Cómo que no? Si no sabemos donde está, no la encontraremos nunca-

-Cálmese, amigo... ¿nunca os han dicho que el saber lo puede a todo?

-¿Que tramáis?-

-Más adelante lo veréis amigo, lo veréis-

La risa escandalosa sonó por el taller.

-Sea lo que sea, será malo y me gusta...-

**Bueno, siento haber tardado y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**¿Me dejáis reviews? Chi? :)**

**Un besito, gente y gracias por leerme.**

**Recordar los reviews! ^^**


End file.
